Force Weapon
Force weapons are advanced, psychically-attuned close combat weapons that are only effective in the hands of a psyker. Force weapons effectively act as deadly, psychic extensions of the wielder's own powers. They are designed to allow a psyker to channel deadly Warp energies into their victim, acting as a conduit between the wielder's mind and the flesh of his target. Large alien monstrosities and daemons that are resilient to conventional weapons can be slain outright by a single wound, as their bodies and minds are destroyed by the unearthly powers of the Immaterium. Force weapons take the form of swords, spears. warhammers, axes or other close combat weapons. Within the structure of the weapon is interwoven a powerful psi-convector, formed into a precise serpentine shape which concentrates and directs psychic energy. This sometimes appears as a pattern on the blade.4 A noteable example of a unique force weapon is Inquisitor Gregor Eisenhorn's runestaff, a steel staff topped with a thirteen pointed sunbirst made out of electrum. In the center of the sunbirst is skull made out of psy-reactive crysal etched with the thirteen runes of castigation. The force hammer the signature weapon of the Ordo Malleus and also provided that branch of the Inquisition with its name. Force weapons are one of the few weapons that can serously damage daemons and daemonhosts and are often used by the members of the Inquisition's Ordo Malleus for that reason. A force weapon is a close combat weapon made out of special materials, or ensorcelled in such a way, as to respond to psychic stimulus. These weapons are even rarer than power weapons and are only used by psykers of significant raw power. Psychic wielders can become in tune with their force weapons, allowing them to channel their psychic ability into the weapon and make it devestatingly lethal. Not only does the weapon become sharper and stronger, the wielder can lash out with his or her mind when landing a hit and directly damage the opponent's body with raw power. Types of Force Weapons Force Weapon The basic force weapon is used by psykers of all races, often taking the form of a sword, axe or staff. Force Rod Force rods are black rods of alien origin which act as psychic batteries. Psykers may store their psychic energy in the rod to be used in the future, giving the individual an additional source of energy in combat. The rod is used as a normal force weapon in combat, but the wielder may draw the stored psychic energy from the rod to increase the power of the attack.4, 7 Force rods are in some ways analogous to null rods. Nemesis Force Weapon Main article: Nemesis Force Weapon2 The Nemesis force weapon is used solely by the Grey Knights, who are all psykers. The power unleashed by a Nemesis weapon is directly proportional to the individual wielder's own psychic capacity. Witchblades Main article: Witch Blade3 Witchblades are Eldar force weapons wielded by Farseers and Warlocks. Singing Spear Main article: Singing Spear3 The Singing Spear is an Eldar force weapon similar to the Witchblade, but which can be thrown, returning automatically to the wielder's hand. Unique Force Weapons Rod of Tigurius Main article: Rod of Tigurius 5 The Rod of Tigurius, used by Chief Librarian Varro Tigurius of the Ultramarines. Traitor's Bane Main article: Traitor's Bane 8 The Traitor's Bane, used by Chief Librarian Ezekiel of the Dark Angels. Black Staff of Ahriman Main article: Black Staff of Ahriman 6 The Black Staff of Ahriman, used by Chaos Sorcerer Ahriman of the Thousand Sons. Vitarius The force sword Vitarius, used by Chief Librarian Mephiston of the Blood Angels. Sources *1''Warhammer 40,000'' 4th Edition Rulebook *2''Codex: Daemonhunters'' (3rd Edition) *3''Codex: Eldar'' (4th Edition) *4''Warhammer 40,000: Rogue Trader'' *5''Codex: Space Marines'' (4th Edition) *6''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition) *7''Warhammer 40,000: Battle Manual'' (1992) *8''Codex: Dark Angels ''(4th Edition) Category:Weapons